18 Days Without
by KathrenCullen18
Summary: 18 Days without hearing Yosuke's voice, 18 Days without hearing his laugh. But that's all about to change. 20 Days after Souji goes back home, he goes back to Inaba and in the process becomes closer than ever to Yosuke.
1. 18 Days Without

18 Days Without

I was in the Southern Shopping district. I looked around wondering how I'd gotten there. Suddenly I saw Yosuke come out of nowhere, he was running toward me with an expression of pure joy and happiness. Just like it had since the first day I met him, my heart started beating faster.

I knew it was hopeless thinking- wishing- that Yosuke might love me back, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it. I loved him, I loved the way he could always make a situation funny- whether he planned to or not. I loved his laugh; I simply loved everything about him, even the darker side of him that no one else had seen. It made him more human.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Yosuke's arms snake around my waist. I was surprised to say the least- not that this was unwelcomed, but Yosuke always said this was for girls. My eyes widened comically as he rested his head on my chest.

"…What are you doing?" I asked him quietly, afraid to wreck the moment.

"Hugging you, what's it look like?" He laughed and looked up at me.

"Well yeah it looks like your hugging me, but why?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just leaned up and our lips touched gently.

Suddenly my alarm went off. My eyes opened slowly and my heart felt like it had been crushed, as I realized it was once again only a dream.

It had only been 18 days since I'd left Inaba and yet my heart ached whenever I thought of my friends, especially Yosuke. I missed them all so much, I'd called them all and almost all of them answered. The one that didn't was the one I wanted to hear from most- my best friend (and crush) Yosuke. When it seemed apparent that he wasn't going to answer or return my phone calls I resorted to asking the others how he was. From what I could tell he wasn't doing well at all, they said they hadn't really seen him, at the end of class he'd 'run' out of the classroom and disappear till it was time for class again. He also hadn't been coming to any of the get-togethers they had at Junes. They also said he was pale, and looked like he hadn't been really eating or sleeping. They were all worried.

I sighed and rolled out of bed trying to put my concerns for Yosuke out of my head. I went and took a shower and got dressed in leisure clothes (today was Sunday) before I went downstairs for some breakfast.

As soon as I entered the kitchen my mom started talking, "Souji are you okay?" She looked concerned.

I tried to lie by saying, "Yeah, why?" but I knew she could see through it. I was a horrible liar.

"You haven't looked good since you came home…" she sighed, "Your school called… they think you might be depressed. " I started to object but she stopped me, "Don't say you're not. All you do is hang around the house unless you're going to school and even then it's like you're a robot. You used to participate in a lot of extracurricular activities. Even when you were in Inaba you were, your uncle told me." I visibly flinched at the name of the town, "You haven't had any friends over, you hardly talk anymore unless you're spoken to. I need to know what's going on with you, I'm worried."

She wasn't lying; the only emotions you could find on her face were worry and concern. I sighed _she's right I have been acting like a robot… I think if Yosuke just answered his phone and I could hear his voice- not just some recording of it- I would be in much better shape…_

"Souji…?" My mother interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmmmm?" I asked forgetting the question.

"This is what I'm talking about! I asked you a question and you just zoned out." She walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I just… never mind." I tried to walk away. _I don't want to hurt her by saying 'I want to go back to Inaba to live with Dojima and Nanako because it's so much better there…_

"No Souji you are going to tell me what's wrong. I'm your mother and I have a right to know." She said stubbornly.

"I miss my friends is all." I tried to make it sound like I actually would rather be here than there.

"You can always go visit them on your next vacation." She tried to cheer me up.

"It's not the same!" I exploded, "I miss seeing them in the halls at school, I miss hanging out with them after school at Junes! I miss seeing their faces and I miss talking to Yosuke! I can't fall asleep till the early hours of the morning because I'm thinking about them! They plague my every thought, at home, at school, everywhere! I miss Nanako and Dojima! I feel like my whole life has been ripped out from under my feet!" I felt tears falling down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away and my mother's hands fell from my shoulders. Her face only holding shock.

After a few moments of silence she spoke again, "You could always call this Yosuke if you miss talking to him." She seemed almost scared I would start yelling again.

"I've tried; he's not answering any of my calls and not returning them. I've left him at least 20 messages asking for him to call me back, but he hasn't. And he also isn't speaking to our other friends, he's distancing himself from everybody and it worries me. When I talked to Chie last she said he looked pale and really tired like he hadn't slept in weeks and he's getting skinnier…" The tears were really flowing now.

"Have you tried his home phone?"

"Yes, but his parents are no help. Especially his father, all he thinks Yosuke is good for is helping out at Junes. His Mother is also concerned, but says Yosuke doesn't want to talk to anybody, he just comes home and locks himself in his room till dinner."

My mother sighed, "Well I'm sorry Souji." She seemed lost in thought for a minute so I decided to get some cereal and started eating it. "What I don't understand is why this is affecting you like this, it's almost like you're… Souji, was there a girl back in Inaba who you loved?"

I nearly choked on my cereal, _as perceptive as always… well kind of…. _After a minute of coughing I said, "…There was… someone..."

"That's why you're acting like this, you're lovesick. So who's the lucky girl? Is it this Chie you talk about every now-and-then?" My mom had a glint of humor in her eyes.

"No, mom, it isn't Chie."

"Yukiko?"

"No"

"Rise? You told me she liked you…"

"No mom." _If she keeps going I'm going to have to tell her…_

"Naoto?"

"Nope."

"Hmmmm, that girl form drama club… what was her name…?"

"Yumi, and no mom it's not Yumi either, nor is it the creepy woman from the Hospital or Ai Ebihara."

"Then who is the lucky girl? You haven't mentioned anybody else… I think…" she looked at me with curiosity sparking her eyes.

I sighed, _here comes, _"It's not a girl."

To my mother's credit she didn't freak out, she even hid her surprise quite well. I could only see it because I've been around her almost my entire life. After a few seconds she spoke again with a smile, "Honestly I was wondering if that was the case. You avoided the word girl when you answered my question. And before-when you first came home- when you told me about Yosuke teasing Kanji about how he acted so gay you frowned like you didn't like Yosuke teasing someone about that, and it was different from the frown you normally give when you speak or hear of bulling. It seemed like you took it personally." She smiled at me again.

"So… you're not mad or disgusted…?" _I thought most people didn't accept gay people…_

"No of course not! You're my baby and I just want you to be happy. If Kanji makes you happy then I'm glad."

"Mom, I don't like Kanji, well I mean I do as a friend, but he isn't the person I'm in love with. Yosuke is, he may not want it or even know he has it but he has my heart." I looked at the floor feeling fresh tears in my eyes from thinking about Yosuke once again.

"Oh, honey, that must be rough." She came over and hugged me. After a minute she pulled away and tried to coax a smile out of me. Once she did she turned away and called over her shoulder, "Well I have a few calls to make but we can talk more later." I looked at her with a questioning gaze as she rounded the corner.

_What calls would she need to make at seven in the morning? _I shrugged it off- feeling much better just having all of this off my chest- and went back to eating my- now soggy- cereal.

After I cleaned the bowl and put it in the dishwasher, I was about to head up to my room to do something when my mom walked back into the room.

"I've got some good news." She smiled at me.

"What?"

"Dojima and Nanako miss you too." I caught the mischievous glint in her eyes just as it disappeared.

"Yeah I know they do, I call them almost every day."

"Well, it seems they miss you enough for Dojima to graciously decided you can stay with him and Nanako for another year- if you want to." She grinned at me whilst my brain processed what she was saying.

Suddenly it clicked, "You mean… I can go back?" I was cautious not wanting to believe what she was saying.

"Yes, I just arranged it with Dojima. I told him about how depressed you've gotten since you came home and why you were that way –not the Yosuke thing, I think you should tell him that yourself- and he immediately offered to keep watch on you for another year."

I had no words to convey what I was feeling so I simply walked up to her and gave her a bear-hug. Then a thought occurred to me, I pulled back and asked, "What about dad?" _He wouldn't keep me here if I didn't want to be here right?_

"I talked to him last night about what the school had said and we agreed I would try to help in any way I could today since your father went to work at four this morning. I called him after I talked to Dojima and he said that if it will make you…better… then he's all for it." I hugged her again, wishing my father was home so I could hug him too.

A few minutes later we were sitting on the couch discussing details, I would be arriving in Inaba on the eleventh of April, exactly one year after my first trip there. I would go back to school the next day and I had to follow everything Dojima said just like last time. We'd called Yasogami High and talked to them and they said they would love to have me back and they didn't even care that this was really short notice; I was apparently one of their best students. And my old school was okay with me transferring again.

That night I packed the basics of what I would need trying to calm my excitement, I felt more like myself than I had in a while. I almost called all of the team to tell them I was coming back for another year, but decided against it. I only called Yosuke, I got his voicemail once again (what a surprise NOT!). I left a message saying he had better call me back because I had big news. Then I decided to call his home phone.

It rang three times before someone answered, "Hello?"

I nearly stopped breathing, _he answered the phone!_ I was too shocked to find my voice for a second.

"Hello?" He didn't sound good, he sounded like he hadn't talked in a while…

"Yosuke?" I asked trying to deny what I knew was the truth, that what my friends had said was true.

"Souji?" He sounded hopeful but fearful at the same time.

"Yes! Why haven't you been answering you phone!? I called like five minutes ago."

"I… I haven't been ready to face you, I'm still not ready… but I answered the phone so…" He still sounded fearful, but also sheepish.

I chuckled, "Yosuke I have big news."

"What you enjoying your new life with a new best friend and a girl friend." He sounded bitter. _Only one way to fix that…_

"Nope, I'm moving back!"

"You- You're coming back!?" Suddenly he sounded like the old Yosuke excited, happy, ext. It was like someone had flipped a switch.

"Yes!" I smiled as I heard Yosuke laugh.

"When are you getting in?"

"The eleventh of April. Exactly one year from my arrival in Inaba. I'm going to start back up at Yasogami the following day."

"Awesome! So who else have you told?"

"Nobody. Only you, I kind of don't want to tell the others, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then why not surprise me as well?" He sounded kind of smug like it pleased him that I only wanted to tell him.

"I … no reason." I quickly changed my mind, I almost said because I like you more than the others but I didn't know how he'd take that. The last thing I wanted was to freak him out when he'd just now started talking to me.

"Mmhmm, don't tell me then." I could hear the smile in his voice, "but… um… I'm glad you did tell me…" He sounded embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't I? You're the person I trust the most. Anyways my plan was for someone to bring the whole group down to the train station to pick me up, but no one can know why they are really there…"

"I can handle that. Oh, man it's going to be so much better with you back- I mean I missed you- but not in the girly way…" I could see him scratching his head in embarrassment in my head.

"Why do you sound so flustered?" I asked trying to tease him.

"I was just trying to-" he was cut off as someone in the background said dinner was ready. "I… have to go… call you later?" He sounded hopeful but unsure.

"Yeah of course! Go eat!" We said goodbye and hung up.

I sat in my room for about twenty minutes thinking about our conversation and the effect it had on me. I decided that my previous thought that I'd be better if I could just hear his voice was incorrect, because whilst I was feeling better, when I thought of how far apart we were, I still felt depressed.

A knock at my door broke me from my thoughts, "Dinners ready." My mom said as she cracked open the door.

"Okay, be there in a minute," I got up and went to eat.

Once we had served the food we ate in silence for a few minutes, but my father broke it. "So, your mom thinks you are lovesick." I nodded, "Who is the object of your affection? Your mother wouldn't tell me."

I nearly panicked but then I remembered what my mom had said about them both just wanting me to be happy. I took a deep breath and let it out, "Yosuke."

I expected some kind of response from him, but he didn't even look surprised, "I thought so," I looked at him questioningly _I thought I did a good job of hiding it…._ "You always talk about him, which by itself isn't too odd, he was your best friend in Inaba, but I've walked past your door in the middle of the night and I've heard you saying his name." He smiled at me warmly.

After that my parents wanted to know why I liked Yosuke and basically everything about him… not that I hadn't told them lots of it before.

After dinner I went back to my room and heard my phone go off. I looked at it and it said I'd missed a call and had a voicemail.

I listened to it and it said, "Hey… it's Yosuke, I just got done with dinner and wanted to talk some more so… call me back… oh! And I'll answer this time." I could hear his smile.

I smiled as I called him back, "Hey, told you I'd answer this time."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, sorry I didn't catch you the first time, I was eating…"

"No, it's fine, so I didn't get the chance before to ask, but why are you moving back? Not that I don't want you to, I'm just curious…"

_How can I word this in a way so I'm still telling at least a half-truth…? _"…My…" _Got it, _"School called my parents with concerns that I might be depressed, my mom talked to me today about it, I… kind of exploded and I explained that I missed you all so much," _especially you, Yosuke_.

"Really, that got you back here?"

"Yeah that and my concerns for yo-" _Did I really just let that slip?"_

"What do you mean concerns for me…?"

"I… talked to the others, they said you weren't talking to them, looked paler, thinner, and like you hadn't gotten any sleep…. I… I started worrying. You are th- my best friend and I was afraid that something similar to what I was going through was happening to you too…" _That was close, I almost said 'the person I care for most.'_

Yosuke was quiet for a while, "I didn't realize it was that noticeable…" He said finally.

"I know what you mean, I thought I was being discreet, but my school thought I was depressed and my mom thought I was turning into a robot…" I sighed.

"Yeah… well I'll try to look better when I see you in two days." I could hear his smile, "But that means I have to go to sleep."

"Goodnight then." I smiled as I heard him yawn.

"Goodnight Souji." And with that he hung up.

I decided it was time for me to go to bed too, so I got dressed in my pajama bottoms and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Plans Set into Action

Yosuke's P. O. V.

_Was I really that obvious? _I thought about it for a few minutes before getting ready for bed. I lay down, thinking about Souji and smiled. For the first time in weeks, I smiled. _Souji is coming back! And I'm the only one he wanted to tell…_ I wanted to relish in this new bit of information, but I soon fell asleep. It was the best night's sleep I'd had in weeks.

I was at YasoInaba Station waiting with the rest of the gang for Souji to arrive (not that they knew that.)

Suddenly I saw his gray hair out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll be right back," I said to Chie who wasn't really paying attention.

I ran up to him and hugged him and it felt like the past 20 torturous days without him never happened. I pulled back and smiled at him causing him to smile back. "I missed you so much Yosuke." And before I could respond he pressed his lips to mine.

I was shocked and didn't know what to do. However, my lips started moving with Souji's and I felt like I was in heaven

Suddenly there was a knock on my door waking me up, "Wake up, sleepy head." Then I heard my mother's retreating footsteps.

I shook my head trying to shake the dream; _Souji would NEVER feel that way about me… my feelings are doomed to be unrequited. _I sighed. Yes I'm in love with Souji Seta. My best friend. A guy. That's why I always tried to tease Kanji, I didn't want anyone to find out I was secretly in love with our fearless leader; I didn't want them to find out I was gay. I didn't even know it myself till Souji came to town for the first time, but I am.

This is why I'd been acting like I had. I loved Souji and he was gone. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I was depressed. However, the news he gave me last night made me feel exponentially better.

I got up and got ready for school. On my way to the kitchen I ran into my mom who was going to check if I was getting ready. Lately she'd have to come into my room at least three times before I would actually wake up.

"Yosuke! You're actually up," She was surprised and looked slightly relieved. _I was even making her worry…_

"Sorry I have been worrying you for these past few weeks, I've just had a lot on my mind. But I'm feeling much better, Souji called last night and I answered the phone," She looked like she was going to explode with all of the happiness she was containing. "And it turns out he's coming back to Inaba for another year." I smiled and so did she. _I think she might know that I like Souji… _

"That's wonderful!"

"Oh, if you see Teddie today, please don't tell him, it's supposed to be a surprise." She agreed and we chatted for a little while before I went to get breakfast.

After breakfast I went to school, on my way there I found myself thinking _I just have to make it through today and school tomorrow, then I can see him._

As I was walking I saw Chie and Yukiko walking together. "Hey guys wait up!" I called as I ran to catch up to them. They stopped walking and looked at me like something was wrong with me. "What? A can't walk with my friends to school?"

"No, of course you can… it's just… you seem…" Yukiko trailed off.

"Better?" I supplied. They both nodded and I sighed, "Sorry if I worried you guys…" I smiled sheepishly at them.

"Its okay, Souji was your best friend. I'm sure I'd do the same if Yukiko moved away." They both smiled at me as Chie finished speaking.

"No, it was wrong of me to make you worry." They didn't argue with me, and we started walking to school, Chie and I fighting like we did before Souji left.

We got there early and saw that the others (minus Teddie obviously) were there. We all said hi, and after I spoke the stares ensued. Even Naoto who is almost always calm and collected went bug-eyed as I spoke. _Did I seriously not talk to them at all?_ I couldn't remember. I decided instead of saying sorry to them I'd just joke around assuring them I was back to normal. "What? Is it so weird for me to speak?" I laughed and it was like ice melted. All of them smiled even Yukiko and Chie who hadn't been giving me stares.

"Yosuke I'm glad you're back to normal." Naoto said, blunt as ever.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you worry." I smiled at them sheepishly.

There was an immediate chorus of "you didn't" from the three. We all laughed.

We chatted for a while longer and decided to meet down stairs at lunch. _That's when I'll ask them to come to the station with me tomorrow._

Class went by fast, the teachers had stopped calling on me the week after Souji left. They knew I wouldn't have the answers and I was too depressed to even try to find them.

The bell rang and instead of running out like I usually did, I waited for the girls. We met Kanji, Rise, and Naoto in front of the shoe lockers (we didn't meet on the roof anymore, too many memories of Souji). We all got our lunches out and the younger teens tried not to gawk as I put food in my mouth. "Okay so I don't talk and I don't eat… what am I a Zombie?" again I laughed and everyone joined in.

"Yosuke… I was wondering… what made you jump back so quickly?" Yukiko asked afraid she might offend me. _Thanks for the perfect segue Yukiko._

"What you thought I'd be like that for longer than I was?" I laughed after it.

Everyone nodded, "It hasn't even been a month…" Yukiko said.

"Well you're right there was a reason I'm… better shall we say, I found out last night that a friend of mine from the city is moving to Inaba. He gets in tomorrow after school. I haven't seen him in what seems like forever and he wants to meet you all because I've told him about you. He thinks you're all pretty cool." I gulped, _here comes the moment of truth… I hope they don't see through the lie… _"I know I've worried all of you these past few weeks… but I was wondering if you'd come with me to greet him at YasoInaba Station"

Chie was the first to respond, "Sure, why not."

And Yukiko soon followed, "Sounds fun."

"I love meeting new people! Of course I'll go." Rise said.

"It would be nice to meet another of your friends…" Naoto…. I wasn't sure I should take that as a yes or a maybe…

"Sure why not? So what's this guy like Yosuke?" Kanji asked. _Well that's all of them… and Teddie will be easy to convince to come with me… I'm just lucky he was investigating the other world for signs of shadows last night when Souji called._

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think about it for a second, "I suppose he's a lot like Souji…" I acted like it still hurt to think about our fearless leader. Everybody looked down at their lunches almost as if they were grieving for him.

The conversation was muted from then on. At the end of the day I walked home with Chie and Yukiko.

When I got home Teddie still wasn't home yet so I called Souji again.

"Hey Yosuke."

"Hey, you know, I'm not the best one to have told this secret, you seem to forget I live with Teddie…" I laughed.

"Oh… I didn't think about that…"

"Well don't worry he doesn't know, he was out last night looking at the 'other' world. But if he comes home and I'm still talking to you don't be surprised if I suddenly start acting like you're not you… if that makes sense…"

"Sounds good. And yeah it does."

"Good, oh and I've convinced all of the others to come with me to the station tomorrow. It wasn't even that hard. But they all were acting like I was a Zombie or something…"

"How come?"

"Apparently, I haven't talked to them at all since you left, I don't really remember. So when I started talking to them today they all stared at me like I was some stranger…"

"They were just shocked; I know my mom would've been shocked if I had just suddenly started acting like myself again." We talked for about an hour but when Teddie came home we decided it was time for us to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said hoping to hide the excitement at least somewhat.

"Yeah, see you then," he said with a laugh and hung up.

"Who was that Yosuke?" Teddie asked sounding cautious as he walked into my room.

"A friend of mine is moving here and he's going to arrive tomorrow." I pretended to have an epiphany, "Hey would you like to come with me and the others to pick him up?"

"Yeah I'd love to! What's he like?" _Okay that's everyone, we are good to go._

"He's a lot like Souji; smart, caring, et cetera." I said. We talked for a little while but I soon decided it was time to do homework.

The next day we were standing in front of where the trains stopped. The air was tense, no one seemed quite comfortable coming to pick up a guy who they didn't even know his name. They all started chatting trying to break the tension. After a while Nanako and Dojima showed up, I nodded a greeting trying not to bring attention to the two (they were in the shadows). Suddenly Chie's phone rang, "Hello? …Oh Souji, hi. What's up?" _Wow he's good, making it look like he's still with his parents. _I shook my head and tried to look sad. "Oh, we're at YasoInaba Station waiting for a friend of Yosuke's to show up… all of us… yes the whole group… you want to talk to them… okay here's Yukiko." And they passed the phone around talking about how their days were.

"…My day was good, haven't done much though, just went to school, how's yours Souji?" Yukiko asked, "That's good." She talked to him for a little while then passed the phone to Rise. "Yosuke, are you oaky? You look sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Everyone got at least ten minutes to talk to Souji when Chie got the phone back no one had handed it to me because I'd refused it.

"You want to talk to Yosuke… okay, Yosuke he says he wants to talk to you." She offered me the phone. I took it and held it to my ear.

"What's up?" I asked sounding cold.

"Do you like my diversion?" I could hear him chuckling.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." I was having trouble not smiling; the only thing that held me in check was everyone staring so intently at me as I talked.

"I thought so; well I'm a few minutes out. I like the way you got them there, a friend from the city, not a lie but also holding information back. Very tricky, but how did that make them come with you?"

"He wanted to meet all of them, I've told him so much about all of them and he thinks they sound pretty cool." I said sounding irritated almost angry.

"Are you mad at me?" He sounded worried.

"No."

"Everyone's looking at you aren't they?"

"Yes."

"So you're trying to act like you would have before you found out. Well I'm sad to see that you'd seem like you hated my guts if I weren't moving back." I heard him laugh so I knew he was joking.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I'll see you in a few; you can give the phone back to Chie now." I could hear him smile.

"Chie he wants you." I gave her back her phone.

"You didn't have to be so mean Yosuke. It's not his fault he had to go back to live with his parents." Yukiko scolded me, whilst everyone else nodded their head in agreement. I just shrugged and looked away.

A few minutes later my phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey, I forgot to tell you about my master disguise. I'm in a black sweatshirt with a hood and a trench coat over it to hide who I am." _So you're hiding you silver hair. Good idea._ I laughed causing everyone to jump.

"Okay got it. See you in a few." I hung up to the sound of Souji laughing. "He's almost here." I said to the others.

"You know, Yosuke, I don't think you've told us what this guy's name is…" Rise said and everyone nodded in agreement.

I almost freaked out, but then the train pulled up. "Why don't we just let him introduce himself?" I smiled as I saw him. I walked up slowly the rest of them hanging back. I saw Nanako and Dojima come out of the shadows as I started walking. As I approached I noticed Souji was also wearing sunglasses.

"Hey, long time no see" Souji said, laughing.

"You are one sly person my friend. Especially with that phone call." I whispered and smiled. He smiled back and my heart went into overdrive.

There was a moment of silence of us just looking at each other. Then Souji said, "Would you mind too terrible if I were to hug you before we walked to our friends?" he looked at me cautiously, _probably hoping I won't think he's gay… not that I'd care…_

"Not at all." And he hugged me. It was over too quickly for my tastes but what can you do? "Okay, let's go 'introduce' you to my friends."

As we walked up Souji motioned Dojima and Nanako over subtly. "Guy's this is my friend from the city." I smiled still not giving them a name to go with.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Chie and this is Yukiko, we're both third years like you and Yosuke. This is Kanji, Rise, and Naoto, they are all second years, and this is Teddie, he doesn't go to our school." She smiled kindly at him.

"It's nice to meet you," Souji's voice sounded deeper than normal because he was trying to disguise it, "I'm Souji Seta and I already know you all, I believe we've met." Souji took off his hood and sunglasses when he said his name.

No one spoke, so I turned to him and said, "The sunglasses were a nice touch, you forgot to mention them on the phone."

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be pertinent, you could hardly see my face from where you were." Souji said turning toward me.

Nanako ran up and hugged Souji saying, "Big Bro it's great to see you!"

"It's great to see you to Nanako. I've missed you!" Souji said hugging her back.

"It's good to see you Souji," Dojima said.

"It's Good to see you too uncle." Souji said smiling.

"Souji?" Chie was the first to come out of shock. Souji just nodded. Chie then ran up and hugged him. "It's so good to see you!" She then looked at me, "He was the friend we were picking up? Why didn't you tell us?"

"He wanted it to be a surprise." I smiled at her.

Suddenly Yukiko was hugging Souji too, and then Rise. "It's so good to see you!" they both said.

They all let go of Souji and Teddie came up and hugged him, and then Kanji came up and have him a bro-hug. Then Naoto gave him a hand shake. Everyone was beaming at him, so happy to have him back. "Why are you in Inaba?" Naoto asked.

"I'm moving back in with Dojima and Nanako for another year."

"Why?" Chie asked.

"I missed you all too much." His eyes moved to rest on all of us in turn. _Was it my imagination, or did he look at me longer than everyone else?_

"But how does that mean you get to come back?" Chie asked still confused.

"Because… I was worse than Yosuke…" Souji stated simply after choosing his words carefully. I flinched at the thought of him being like I was.

"How could you be worse than that?" Yukiko asked.

Souji looked like he was uncomfortable explaining it so Dojima-san did it himself, "His mother said he was catatonic for all basic purposes." I did NOT like the pictures in my head right now of.

"Was not, I still spoke… kind of…" He looked away embarrassed.

"You were really that bad?"

"My mom says so… I don't really remember…"

"I think that's enough on that depressing topic, we should all be celebrating Souji being back in Inaba!" I looked at him to see him looking at me appreciatively.

We all went back to the Dojima's residence. We caught up on what was going on for a few hours before Chie asked, "Souji, why was Yosuke the only one you told?" _maybe you'll give us a real answer this time…_

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I needed someone to get you all to come to the station, Souji looked like he didn't want any more questions on the subject.

His wish wasn't granted because Chie asked, "Yeah, but why Yosuke?"

"No reason…"

"I'm not taking that answer again, why did you really choose me?" I asked looking at him, suddenly realizing how close we were to each other (we were on the couch with Chie on my right and Yukiko oh Souji's left.)

"You're my best friend…?"

"No way, I don't buy it. You're just as close to them as you are to me." _I'm not letting him go unless he gives me a real response. _

"I've known you the longest? Does that work for you?" I could see it on his face that he knew I had no way to fight that. I didn't believe him, but I couldn't challenge him…

"Fine… I suppose that works…" I said and he grinned.

Suddenly Rise decided to switch topics, "Yosuke-Senpai…I didn't know you could act so well…"

"That was random…"Chie said and we all nodded in agreement.

"Well earlier when he was talking to Souji on the phone –the first time- he sounded angry, but now you're acting like nothing ever happened." She explained.

"That's true." Chie said.

I looked at Souji and said, "It's like nothing did happen, and acting wasn't really that hard…"

"How come? The way Rise describes it, it sounds hard to be convincing…" Chie said.

"I just ha- it just was." I looked around to see if anyone thought anything of my slip up. The only one who did was Souji.


	3. Pesky Feelings

Souji's P. O. V.

"I just ha- it just was." Yosuke said. No one but me seemed to notice his slip up. _I wonder what he was going to say…._

Suddenly Yosuke's phone went off. "Hello?" he answered, "Okay, bye." And he hung up.

"Who was that?" Kanji asked.

"My mom, she just wanted me to know-" He was cut off by Rise.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it?" we all looked at the clock. It said it was 8:15 PM, "I need to get home. It was great to see you Souji; I'll see you tomorrow at school." She smiled and ran out the door.

Suddenly everyone was gone except Dojima, myself, Nanako, and Yosuke. Even Teddie had left. "Do you have to go too?" I sounded sad.

"When my mom called she said I had to be back in an hour. She wants me to have fun, but not at the expense of my grades." He smiled sheepishly.

"So you can stay for what? Like 45 minutes?"

"Yeah, there about." Yosuke said.

We were silent for a few minutes, not knowing quite what to say (Dojima and Nanako had gone to their rooms a while ago). Then Yosuke broke the silence, "Why did you only tell me? I mean I live with one of the team who could've easily found out and I haven't talked to you since you left…" he trailed off looking ashamed.

"Because… I don't know Yosuke. I just felt like it was you I should tell." I sighed, "What were you going to say earlier? When Chie asked you how you could act so well you changed your mind on what you were going to say mid-sentence."

It was his turn to sigh, "It sounds girly." I looked at him, silently encouraging him to continue, he sighed again, "I just had to have a purpose and that purpose was adkfjalkjf" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I just had to think about the fact that I was doing it for you and it made acting like I was angry easier. I don't know why." He looked down at his lap, embarrassed, with a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks. _If I didn't know you were a homophobe, I would take that differently. But since you are I know you only had to do that to make it easier because I'm your best friend and you'd do almost anything for me._

I chuckled, "Well I'm glad I'm your inspiration." I shoved his shoulder with mine, noticing that even though either of us could move away- because there was more room on the couch- neither of us had. "Oh, and I have to thank you for making them change topics when we were at the train station. I really didn't want to talk about my days as a zombie…" I smiled at him as he lifted his head back up.

"No problem," He said. We chatted easily for a while but soon- too soon- Yosuke had to leave.

"Bye Yosuke, see you tomorrow at school." He waved and walked out of the house.

When the door closed I let out a huge breath. _Why is it that somehow this feels better than before? He was sitting right next to me and I kept thinking about the fact that I couldn't have him and somehow- even though it was painful- it wasn't as painful… maybe it's because a Yosuke that I can see but can't have is better than no Yosuke at all._

"What's wrong Souji?" Dojima asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

He pretended like I hadn't said anything, "Your mom told me the reason you were depressed was because you missed the one you love- lovesick I think she said- was one of them the one that you love?" I nodded, "Who?"

"Do you want to play the guessing game like my mom, or do you just want me to tell you? Either way, you should know the answer isn't what you'd think."

"Thanks for the warning, tell me flat out." He said sitting down on the sofa with me.

"Yosuke." I said, I didn't stutter, whisper or even blink when I said it.

This time I did get a reaction, "Hanamura? Really?" I simply nodded, "I didn't know you… what's the phrase, swung that way? Plus, I thought Hanamura was a homophobe." I looked at him questioningly, "I overheard him talking to Tatsumi a while ago about Tatsumi being gay and him not likening it or something like that…."

I nodded, "You see my problem, and yes Yosuke is a homophobe. But, the heart wants what the heart wants, and mine wants Yosuke." I stated simply looking at the ceiling.

"Well somehow it will all work out, you have to believe that." I looked back at him to see him smiling at me.

"I hope so, because if it doesn't I might become a zombie again." I laughed at my lame joke.

"Yeah… no doing that while you're here. I don't want you worrying Nanako."

"No problem. I have no plan to ever be that way again."

He smiled, "Well I think you should go get some rest, you look tired," I agreed and went to get ready for bed.

Today was the day I got to surprise everyone else. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to eat.

Nanako walked with me half-way to school just like my second day in Inaba last year. And then I ran into Yosuke, "Hey, good morning."

"Morning." He said, "You excited to go back to Yasogami High? I'm sure you missed it so much." He laughed.

"I'm excited to see my other friends and to be going to school with you- you guys." I smiled.

When we arrived at the school my presence was noticed immediately by Kou and Daisuke who were just showing up themselves.

"Souji?" Kou called as he ran up, "Oh man! It is you! Why are you back here?"

"I'm moving back for another year. I missed everyone too much." I smiled.

"Seriously! That's great!" Kou hugged me and Daisuke clapped me on the back. When we broke apart Yumi showed up.

"Souji! What are you doing back in Inaba?" she asked.

"I missed everyone too much; I'm back for another year."

"That's great!" She also hugged me. We all chatted animatedly even Yosuke, who didn't know them all that well.

We walked in and I saw Ai. She walked up slowly and said, "Souji," like she was expecting me to be here today, "It's nice to see you." And with that she walked away.

We all split up after that, Yumi had to go find a friend, and Kou and Daisuke's classes were down the hallway, farther than Yosuke's and my own.

That day went by fast; the whole group had lunch together on the roof and chatted. When I got home my mom called. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Yeah, I'm great! It feels like I never left."

"Oh, I forgot to mention before you left but, I want you to come home for Constitution day, Nature day, and at least part of Children's day. That's the third through the fifth of May. And you can bring one of your friends with you if you want to. I'd love to meet them all, but we don't have room for that many."

"Okay, I can do that. I'll go call them right now."

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll see." I smiled.

She just sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye mom." Immediately after she hung up I called Yosuke.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"My mom just called and told me I have to come home from the third to the fifth of May. She Said I could invite one of my friends to come with me. Do you want to go?"

"I'd have to go ask my parents, but I'd love to I'll go see right now. Be right back." He said rather animatedly. I waited for a few minutes before he was back, "My mom says that'd be fine, as long as I'm not imposing." He said.

"Great! And you wouldn't be imposing. My mom loves meeting people. Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." And he hung up. I smiled _that's was really nice of my parents to let one of my friends come with me back home… I wonder if they had ulterior motives…_

The next few days passed just like last year, helping Yosuke out with the questions he was asked. Like in English when he was asked the proper use of your and you're, going to basketball practice, and drama practice et cetera.

Suddenly it was the second of May and Yosuke and I were leaving this afternoon after school. At lunch everyone was talking about our trip. "So you guys leave today after school?" Chie asked.

"Yep, we're going home getting our bags, and running to the station." Yosuke said.

"I bet you're looking forward to getting to go to the city again Yosuke," Yukiko said, Yosuke just nodded.

"Why is Yosuke so lucky? He gets to meet Senpai's parents and spend three days straight with him." Rise said looking dejected.

"Well, Yosuke is his best friend," Naoto said, always the voice of reason.

"But remember what Yosuke said? Souji is just as close to all of us." Rise said still complaining. _Well Yosuke was wrong…_

"Well, the rest of us besides Teddie and Kanji are girls. His parents probably didn't want him to invite girls. Right Souji?" Chie asked. I nodded. I didn't know if it was true or not, but it was something they'd all accept. Actually I was almost sure they wouldn't have cared if I brought Rise or one of the other girls with, because I was gay… but that was neither here nor there.

We chatted for a few minutes before Yukiko asked me if she could speak to me in privet. I got up slowly and followed her to an area where there were no people.

"What's up?" I asked, afraid of where this was going.

"Souji… I like you… a lot… I know you already rejected me, but do you think you could change your mind?" _No NEVER! Especially not after I told my parents and Dojima that I like Yosuke and they're all pushing me toward going for it._

I sighed knowing there was no easy way to say this to her, "Yukiko, I like you- I do- but I really don't like you that way. You're a great friend, but you're only a friend." I said calmly.

"WHY!?" Why am I only a friend!?" she started yelling, trying to hold back tears.

"My heart is already taken." I answered quietly, noticing the rest of the group looking towards us curiously.

"Who!? Who is so lucky to have your heart?" I saw everyone from our group focus more intently on our conversation.

"I can't tell you." I said simply.

"Why not?" She sounded hurt.

"Would it change anything if I did? Would the hurt you feel right now be any less? No, it wouldn't in fact it might make it worse," I tried to reason with her.

Her tears started falling. _I'm sorry. Truly I am… _She stared at me for a few seconds longer, before she stormed off. I sighed loudly. I knew I should go back to the group, but I also knew if I did, they'd just bombard me with questions. I sighed again. _Why'd she have to start yelling?_

Slowly I turned and walked back. I saw the concerned looks on their faces and I shook my head. "What was that about?" Yosuke asked me. _You… kind of…_

"She wanted me to go out with her, I told her the truth, I don't like her that way and she started yelling at me." I sighed yet again, _I really hate hurting people's feelings…_

"She looked really upset… maybe someone should go after her…" Rise said, looking toward where she'd stormed off to, not making any move to go after her herself.

"I'll go," Chie said standing up.

"Tell her I'm sorry that I hurt her will you?" I asked. She nodded and left.

After a few minutes of silence Rise asked, "So who do you like?" I froze… _ I thought I was off the hook…_

"Nope," I said and she didn't ask again, no one did thankfully.

Towards the end of lunch Yosuke and I passed Chie and Yukiko in the halls. "Sorry for yelling at you Souji. It's not your fault you like someone else." And she walked away.

I felt better after that, and the rest of the day was normal. As soon as I knew it Yosuke and I were at the train station waiting for our train.

We arrived at my parent's house later that night. I took a deep breath before opening the door with Yosuke standing behind me.

"Souji! It's good to see you!" My mom said as she hugged me. After she pulled back she said, "So which of your friends did you bring with you? I've been so curious."

I moved to the side allowing Yosuke to step forward. I stared at my mom trying to say don't say anything, and said, "Mom this is Yosuke, Yosuke this is my mother." She looked at me when she heard the name and smiled like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

She then turned back to Yosuke and said, "It's so nice to meet you Yosuke! Souji has told us a lot about you." She held her hand out and he took it.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Seta." Yosuke said sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, please, call me Haruhi." She smiled warmly at him, "Well, let's get out of the entryway."

She led us into the house and I saw my father watching TV. "Lei, Souji's home and he's brought Yosuke with him." My father's head whipped to face us.

He got up and smiled wide as he said, "So this is Yosuke, I can see-"

I cut him off, "Dad!"

"Oh, come on, I just was going to say that-"

"Dad!" I said warning him to be quiet.

"Fine, well, it's nice to meet you Yosuke, we've heard a lot about you." He shook Yosuke's hand. I looked at Yosuke and he just looked confused as to why I was mad at my father. _Thank God!_

"Honey, why don't you take those bags upstairs?" My mother said. _You just want me out of the room so you can talk to Yosuke without my supervision._ I grumbled but did as I was asked. I put our stuff in my room and went back downstairs.

When I got there I overheard my mom talking to Yosuke. "So he's fine? I've been so worried that going back there wouldn't make him any better."

"No, he's great, he's just like he was before he left Inaba." Yosuke said.

"Good, I knew sending him back would help him."

"Yeah, why did you send him back? Just because he missed us? I mean, wouldn't he have gotten over missing his friends?" _He didn't get a good enough answer from me, so now he's asking my parents…_

"Yes, that and he was lovesick." She said.

"What do you mean lovesick?" Yosuke paused thinking about it, "You mean he was in love with someone in Inaba and not seeing her made him depressed?"

"Yes… for all basic purposes…" My mother said.

Yosuke paused for a second before asking, "Who? Earlier today he was talking to Yukiko and he said he loved someone, but he didn't say who…" _she's not going to tell him…_

"He likes-" _Oh crap she is,_ I decided then was the time to jump back into the room.

"Mom!" I said and glared at her hoping to tell her to keep her trap shut.

She sighed and said, "Fine."

We were all silent for a minute till Yosuke left to go to the restroom. As soon as he left I glared at my parents, "What do you guys think you're doing?"

"We were just talking son, calm down." My father said.

"No you were just trying to embarrass me and make it so Yosuke never speaks to me again." I hissed at them, "Or did you forget when I told you he was a homophobe?"

"No, we didn't forget we just were trying-" I cut my mom off.

"You both tried to say something about me liking him and don't deny it. When we walked in you," I pointed at my father, "tried to say you could see why I liked him, and you" I pointed to my mother, "Were going to say I liked him flat out. After he asked who I loved." They both sighed and looked ashamed.

"We just want you to be happy." My mom said.

"I am happy, not as happy as I could be, given, but I am. If I'm meant to end up with Yosuke it'll happen. So quit worrying."

"Fine," They both said and my dad went back to watching TV.

"So you want something to eat?" My mom asked me as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said.

Yosuke came back into the room with red eyes; it looked like he'd been crying. _Why would he be crying?_ "Are you okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh, my eyes, yeah I'm fine. I splashed some water on my face, but apparently I hadn't gotten all of the soap off my hands first…" He laughed.


	4. Finally Together

Yosuke's P.O.V.

"Okay… it just looks like you were crying…" Souji said.

"No, why would I be crying? I'm the lucky friend who gets to meet your parents." I smiled and his mom laughed.

The truth is, I was crying. After Souji had interrupted his mom I said I had to go to the bathroom, but I had just wanted to get away before I broke down in front of them. _Souji is in love… I wonder who… It couldn't be Yukiko; he already turned her down- twice. I'd say it isn't Rise, because he hardly ever notices her or responds when she flirts with him. It could be Naoto, I suppose… they're both calm and level headed, but Kanji kind of already has dibbs. So that leaves Chie, that girl from drama, and Ai Ebihara._

I sighed and Souji heard, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, kind of hungry though…" I said with a smile hopefully covering up the pain.

"Well my mom's making us something to eat." He said still looking at me concerned.

"Cool." I said looking away from him, so he couldn't pick up on anything I was feeling.

Dinner made me forget my previous worries. Souji's parents talked and chatted with us as we ate. _It's almost like I've known them forever the way they're talking to me…_ I smiled.

After dinner Souji and I went upstairs to his room. "So you have a choice of where you'd like to sleep; in my room or the guest room."

"You have a guest room? Isn't that a little excessive? I mean unless you have guests over all the time…"

"My parents were planning to have more than one child so they bought a house big enough so they would have enough room for them. But after having me, their careers picked up and they decided not to have another child. So they converted one room into a home office and the other into a guestroom." He said.

"Makes sense."

He laughed, "You still haven't chosen where you'd like to sleep tonight."

"In here's fine." I tried to sound nonchalant, like I didn't actually care.

Souji smiled, "Okay, would you like to sleep on the couch or…" he trailed off blushing. He cleared his throat and tried again, "or on the bed with me?" _Why would he blush about that? He should only be thinking about the fact that we're both guys, unless he's afraid of what I'm going to think…_

"Um…" I was blushing now too, "Ho-how comfortable is the couch?"

"To sleep on, not very, it's short."

"With you then." I said.

We stood there for an awkward moment before Souji said, "Um… so what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe watch a movie or something…"

"Sounds good, what kind?"

"I don't know… it's dark outside, how about a horror movie?" I suggested.

"Okay, sounds good, I'll be right back." He came back about a minute later with a movie in his hands, "How about an American horror film?" I shrugged.

He set up the DVD player and I sat on the far left side of the couch. _What was Souji talking about… this is plenty long enough for someone to sleep on…_ _Not that I'm going to tell him that._

After _Halloween_ was in the player, he turned off the light, and came to sit on the far right side of the couch. The movie started, and I instantly regretted suggesting a horror film. I tried not to, but I kept jumping. _Horror movies always do this to me… why did I choose this in the first place?_ Suddenly I felt a hand in mine, I nearly jumped at the unexpected touch, but then I realized it was Souji just trying to comfort me. _Maybe because I was hoping this would happen…_ Within a few scenes I found myself right next to Souji, I'd given up on holding my dignity, and held on to his hand with a death grip while our legs touched. _This would only be better if he put his arm around my shoulders, but, of course, he won't because he thinks I'll freak out…_

At the end of the movie I stood up to turn on a light, however, I was still holding Souji's hand with a death grip, so I'd pulled him up with me.

He turned on a light and I turned to apologize for being so silly, but the words died on my tongue when I did. Both of us just stood there, silently staring at each other's eyes. Tension began to build in the air- like when you just got done with a date and the guy walks the girl to her door and you don't say anything till they kiss type of tension.

Suddenly Souji leaned forward and kissed me. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. However my body started moving for me. I took half a step closer and my arms wound around his neck pulling him closer, as my lips moved with his.

It was better than I'd ever imagined. His lips were soft and warm and they seemed to fit perfectly with mine.

Just as I was about to deepen the kiss Souji broke it, he put just enough space between us that our lips weren't touching anymore. Then his eyes widened like he'd just realized what he'd done and backed up even farther till we were no longer in touching distance. "Did I do something?" I asked confused by his actions. _One second he's all for it, now he's acting like he didn't mean to do that…_

"No, I mean yes, I mean… we just kissed…" He seemed confused.

"Yes we did."

"And you didn't push me away…"

"Why would I do that!?" I asked sounding offended.

"I'm confused," He said, "You told Kanji's shadow- and Kanji himself- that you don't swing that way numerous times."

I sighed; _I've created a bigger problem than would've been there if I'd just kept my mouth shut... _"If there was one person in our group that could figure out I'm gay, who do you think it'd be? Kanji, so I teased and ridiculed him hoping to cover my tracks…" I laughed nervously.

"Well… that makes sense…" He said while he stared at me intently, _his mom was looking at me the same way earlier when I asked who he loved…oh… _"So… you are gay?" Souji asked still confused.

I just looked at him. We stood there for a few minutes before I decided on a plan of action. I slowly walked up to him, grabbed the side of his face and kissed him again.

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip. I quickly opened my mouth and moaned at the feeling of his tongue. He started exploring my mouth and he moaned when one of my hands wound its way into his hair.

We broke apart soon after, our foreheads touching, trying to get our breath back. "That answer your question?" I asked.

He nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "I love you Yosuke."

I smiled happily and said, "I love you too Souji."

He then sat down on the couch pulling me into his lap, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

* * *

**A/N: Well... that's the end... Hope you liked it :) I'd love feedback for it... it's the first Sosuke I've written...  
**


End file.
